The Witch and the Cat
by Word n Scribbler
Summary: Hermione finds a cat and decides to take it in. But the cat has a secrets. What will happen to them?
1. The Witch and The Cat Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. My very first fanfiction I have dictated most of it.

It has been four hours since the end of the second Wizarding war. He-who-must-not-be-named lay dead and defeated for the last time. The glow and melancholy of the whole affair sat heavy on the shoulders of one Muggle-Born witch, Hermione Granger. It is over she thought. She sat down on one of the bigger rocks in Hogwarts grounds she was alone, or was she. A black cat came into the open it licked it's paw regally.

"Hello there you must be a refugee. Who do you belong to?" Said Hermione

She when over to the cat and and look for its collar. She let out a sigh you belonged to one of the fallen students, Tomis Tams a Ravin Claw. The cat name is Sinclair, Hermione noted. She picked up the cat.

"I guess I will take you in Sinclair." The cat purred in Hermione arms. Crookshanks was given away when her parents went to Australian. Hermione missed the company of a cat and this one needed a home.

Hermione noticed a bit of blood Sinclair was injured. She performed a couple quick Healing spells.

"You should be good now" Hermione Said.

Hermione was tired the stress of the past few months have lifted, but before going to bed she decided to go get some food for Sinclair from the kitchen. It was a long walk but she was contented. There is something peaceful about doing something ordinary after so much extraordinary she thought. She quickly found some meat for the upcoming breakfast and Sinclair aight her fill. Hermione realized that she Had not eaten in about a day. So she had a pleasant meal with her new cat. After they finished she picked up Sinclair and then Hermione smile.

"It's going to be alright for the both of us" said Hermione still smiling.

She went upstairs to one of the lease destroyed dormitories. Harry and the Weasley family both offer her housing. But having traveled over most of the nation with the boys she wanted some time away from them. That wasn't the only reason though she thought, she didn't want to intrude on the Weasley's morning of their lost their loved one, even though she was Ron's girlfriend. She was debating renting a room at the three broomsticks or the hogshead when Prof. McGonagle offered a room and she accepted. She wanted to stay at the castle at least one more time, she would miss it's towers and rooms. As she got ready for bed.

Hermione got in to bed "Good night, Sinclair" She said. The cat hopped up into bed and made itself comfortable.

"Hello, You don't want to sleep alone do you. Neither do I" Hermione said sadly. The nightmares would come eventually Hermione knew. But the one that would stand out would be Bellatrix torturing her. But fortunately no nightmares or even dreams came just exhausted sleep.

It would've been so easy thought the cat. To kill the mudblood girl but why can't she. It was something she said a bit of kindness she needed. It's going to be alright for the both of us. Those words ware the nicest thing the cat have head in a very long time. She would keep up the ruse being a cat. To see if those words could be true for a black which like her, For she was the one and only, Bellatrix Lestrange. Plus when they finally find out she still among the living who would look for her here with there 'golden girl' and it would be devastating when she kills her.


	2. Nightmares Chapter 2

Chapter 2 do not own Harry Potter.

When Hermione woke up in the morning it was raining as it often was in Scotland. Her new cat Sinclair was asleep on her chest. The black cat was peaceful Hermione wonder if it was as exhausted as she was. But then the cat hissed and claw at the blankets. Sinclair seem to be having a nightmare because the cat was still asleep.

"Shhh It's okay, It's okay you all right you're safe" said Hermione petting Sinclair.

The cat woke up and looked confused at Hermione. But then Sinclair looked a little angry scratching at Hermione. She just kept making comforting noises. Then Sinclair settled down but still looked confused. Hermione got up out of bed stretching. Sinclair looked at her with it big brown eyes.

Hermione continue petting Sinclair and said, "It's all right it only it's a bad dream. It's almost time for breakfast."

She got dressed and headed down the hallway and stairs to the great hall. There were very few people most of the students have gone home after the battle. But she did recognize one of the few remaining people Luna Lovegood. She was sitting daydreaming at a table with a slice of toast she was mindlessly buttering it.

"Hello Luna"Hermione Said and sat down beside her.

"Hello, was your sleep pleasant? Did the naugles Leave you be?"Said Luna

"Um.. Yes and I suppose they did." Hermione said.

"They did the same to me. left me alone that is."Luna replied.

"That's good" Hermione Said. They pass the rest of the meal in a companionable silence. Hermione set some food aside for Sinclair.

When they were finished Hermione said,"So Luna What are your plans for today"

"I'm going to look for supplies to make a dream catcher. I suspect I'm going to have some bad dreams sometime. Need to catch those naugles."

"aren't dreamcatcher's exposed to catch bad dreams?"Hermione said confused.

"Well then either way have it covered. I can make you one if you want?"Luna said with a smile

"I'm okay right now. I will leave you to it I think I'm going to read some fiction I haven't had enough of that kind of reading recently." Hermione said with a smile. Luna was a silly girl, but at least she is very kind.

"See you"said Luna and she left to go make her dreamcatcher.

It took some time to find the correct reading material Hermione wanted for herself she wanted something non-magical. She decided she would probably find it and in the Muggle Studies Classroom. After much deliberation between many great muggle righters Including HG Wells, Joseph Conrad, Jane Austen and Charles Dickens that she found she decided on one of Jane Austen's novels. It was Pride and Prejudice Hermione Picking it off of the shelves she returned to her room.

She lay down on the bed and began to read after a few minutes Sinclair came over. Hermione gave the cat the food she got for it earlier. The cat sat on her lap and Hermione began to read she spent the rest of the day lost in novel and it Finally, balls and Mr. Darcy. After finishing Pride and Prejudice she moved on to Heart of Darkness. The cat sitting on her lap all the while. She read through lunch and because of that she was very hungry around dinner. The cat jumped off her lap and she gave it a wave goodbye. Hermione made her way down the stairs of the castle back to the great hall.

There were not that many people she know when she really recognize. Most of them were probably morning lost loved ones. Or maybe have informed love ones that they are still in fact alive and went home to them. She should probably retrieve her parents from Australia soon. So she opened her book ate her meal in silence. She went to bed after she finished her meal saving some for some for Sinclair.

"Hello Sinclair I have your food" Hermione said happily. She gave the food to the cat.

Hermione got ready for bed and hopped in between the covers. The cat jumped into bed curled up on top of Hermione. When Bellatrix felt Hermione breathing went to more steady pace she knew the girl was asleep. Today was a very nice day Belatrix thought with regret. It's sad the first person to show the most kindness didn't even know who she was. Lost in her self-loathing for enjoying time with the mud-blood Bellatrix drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night Bellatrix felt shaking.

"NO Belatrix no." Hermione said lost in a dream.

Belatrix woke up remembering what and where she was she then decided to wake Hermione by licking her face. The girl woke up confused she pulled the cat in for a hug. Hermione began to sob.

"She was such a terrible woman." Hermione said and Sinclair began to nuzzle her.

"You're a good cat if only some of your kindness was in that woman. Good, good kitty" Hermione said with tears in her eyes as well as Belatrix's cat eyes. A few minutes later both of them drifted off to the land of restful sleep.


	3. Strange magic Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

In the morning Hermione woke up after having a dream where someone was cuddling her. It was nice after the nightmare but it also was a little unsettling. Because the person in the dream was not male. Could she be that kind of girl? Hermione thought to herself. This could complicate things between her and Ron. But she did enjoy being cuddled by another woman. She hoped it was just a passing fancy. She tried her best to put it out of her mind as she got dressed.

Bellatrix was nervous she was not an Animagus and it was weird being an animal. The power came from an animal skin that she bought in Knockturn Alley, She remembered it was from the Americas it was from one of their tribes. The curator of the shop said it could turn someone in to an animal. And last night it came off. She found her arms wrapped around the mud-blood girl. She wasn't sure the girl knew what happened last night. She hasn't given any signs but Bellatrix was expecting she did and just lulling her Into a fault since of security. She was a clever girl and not to be trusted she must keep an eye on her.

When Hermione got to the door out of the dormitories Sinclair was sitting there.

"Do you want to come down to the dining hall with me" Hermione said picking up the cat.

They made their way down to the dining hall. Spying Luna she sat down beside her.

"Hello, Hermione" Luna Said in her normal dreaming fashion.

"Hello, Luna did you finish your dreamcatcher?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes I did, it works good not a single bad dream or naugles irritation." Luna said Matter-of-factly.

"Well that's good" Hermione said with a smile.

"Who's the cat?"Luna ask but was interrupted by the owl mail.

Hermione received a letter from Ron.

Dear, Hermione

How are you doing. How Is Hogwarts. Me and Harry are now in training to become Aurors.

Love, Ron

Hermione looked at the letter in irritation. He just tacked on at the end that he was going to join one of the more dangerous jobs in the Wizarding World. But this wasn't the real reason why she was irritated. She wanted something more loving and she wanted a reason to stay with him.

"So not good news I suppose."Luna said with concern

"Well it is good news but I don't have to like it, Ron And Harry are going to become Aurors" Hermione said with irritation.

"They would be good at that job" Luna said.

"They would be great but that's all he said." Hermione said wearily.

"Well, Maybe nothing else interesting happened"Luna said In a reasonable tone.

"I'm going to go get lost in a book" Hermione said.

"Have fun escaping reality, I think I will do the same. Do you have any book suggestions" Luna said happily.

"For you? hmm in muggle fiction?"Hermione said

"I haven't read any of that." Luna said

"Hmm Alice in Wonderland that would be good for you to read." Hermione said with a smile. "And I believe they have that in the muggle studies department." Hermione said.

"Shall we go." Luna said

"Sure just let me get Sinclair" Hermione picked up her cat.

"Who?"Luna said confused.

"My cat, Let's go" Hermione said

"I knew of a cat by that name. It's a…"Luna said but was cut off by Prof. McGonagle

"Hello girls, I trust you're not up to any mischief" Said Prof. McGonagle but with a smile.

"No professor" The girls harmonized.

"How have you two been, after the war?" Prof. McGonagle asked

"You know hanging in there and I can't believe we won" Hermione said

"I been doing well and father is getting the house repaired." Luna said

"That is good where are you off to." Prof. McGonagle said.

"We are going to read muggle fiction I think I'm going to read about Alice in somewhere" Luna Said

"Wonderland" Hermione chimed in.

"Oh you should enjoy that see you two later." Prof. McGonagle said with a smile.

"See you later professor" they harmonized and walked off to the Muggle studies department.

When they arrived they looked through the books. Hermione quickly found Alice in Wonderland and handed it to Luna. Luna automatically sat down and began to read the book. Hermione looked through the books. Hermione spied a pulp fiction. It was odd finding a pulp fiction among the stacks. But she did remember the class being somewhat apocryphal. The cover was somewhat salacious two women were cuddling. She looked over towards Luna who was already engrossed in her own book. Hermione cracked it open and began to read she was automatically engrossed in the book. About a minute later she almost jumped out of her skin when someone brushed against her it was Sinclair. She began petting the cat. She finished the book with the cat on her lap a few hours later. Luna was still steadily reading but then she looked up.

"I was wondering why did you name your cat Sinclair?" Luna inquired "A boy in my house had a cat by that name" She added.

"Well it's the same cat" Hermione Said quickly stashing the book back on the shelf with a blush.

"It can't be he had a male yellow tabby and it used to hiss at me all the time. Also that is a girl cat." Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That is weird. What is going on?" Hermione looked down at the cat still on her lap. Hermione removed the wand from her sleeve. Sinclair looked nervously at Hermione who began casting detection charms.

"Strange magic. It seems old, ancient In fact I think I'm gonna go show Sinclair to Prof. McGonagle." Hermione said heading off to the headmaster's office. On the way there the cat jumped out of Hermione's hands.

"Come on Sinclair" Hermione said annoyed. Then she began to pursue the cat. The cat entered a classroom and quickly went under a desk.

"Meow" Sinclair said. Looking piteously at Hermione.

"Why are you being so difficult."Hermione said a little irritated.

"Meow"Sinclair said shaking her head.

"You have some sort of spell on you, It could be bad I'm trying to help you." Hermione said trying to comfort the cat.

Sinclair continued shaking her head. Hermione reached for the cat.

"Sinclair!"Hermione said with a yelp pulling back her scratched hand.

She looked at the cat and the cat look back.

"Sinclair, Maybe I should give you a different name?" Hermione said

The cat was still shaking her head. Hermione set down still looking at the cat. They sat like that for a few hours just staring at each other.

"Fine" Hermione said she left for lunch leaving the cat under the desk.

Hermione saw Prof. McGonagle sitting alone she sat down beside her.

"Hello Prof. " Hermione said.

"Hello Miss Granger" Prof. McGonagle said.

"I have a question about ancient magic and cats."Hermione Said.

"Go ahead" Said Prof. McGonagle.

"Do you know any Ancient transfiguration spells that possibly might change the color and Gender of a cat"

"Like Egyptian magic I don't know of any possibly something involving Bastet but Professor Babbling would know more. What brings up this question if I may ask." Prof. McGonagle Said.

"A cat I found after the battle. It's from one of the fallen Ravenclaw students." Hermione Said.

"Hm are you sure it's not an Animagus? Possibly a death eater hiding after the battle?" Prof. McGonigal inquired.

"I don't think so I know what that magic is like. She is a good cat." Hermione said

"It is different for everyone as you well know. With some people it seems more like ancient magic. I would like to see the cat" Prof. McGonagle said.

"Yeah she's up in a classroom wouldn't come down." Hermione stated

"Take me to her." Prof. McGonagle said.

"Yeah follow me."Hermione said heading for the stairs. They made their way up to the classroom. But Sinclair wasn't there so they began to look for the cat.

Belatrix was sad she would probably have to run. She was at one of the castles many windows. It was weird but she enjoyed being the mud bloods cat but there was something more there. She liked the mud blood herself she was nice and cuddly. She liked sitting on her lap it was warm. The books that girl reed were not that bat some of them were actually pretty good. The last one was interesting little too interesting. Could that girl be Interested in girls in that way? Then she thought of something startling was she Interested in girls in that way? Ridiculous she thought she couldn't be she was married, well widowed. But would she like being in that girls lap If she wasn't a cat. She couldn't answer it she can't it could hurt her if she would like that. What if she was interested in be in that girls lap as more then just a pet. What if she did what options did she have the girl was a mud blood she was a death eater and she tortured her. What if she was interested in that girl. Would she be willing to go back to prison for a shot at a possible relationship with her, Her the Granger girl. All she would have to do is change into a crow and flyaway. It was a terrible idea it made her sick. She would stay for the girl she would hold on. And the magic she used to change into a cat would probably keep them confused for a while. She went up to the Griffindoor common room.

A few hours later Hermione and Prof. McGonagle came by. And she looked up at the two witches that invaded her space. Prof. McGonagle casts some detection charms. After a couple hours of casting were finished she looked confused.

"There is something strange with your cat. And we should do more tests but the cat is transmuted in someway but this is very strange magic. We can do some research tomorrow. But I am tired I'm going to bed." Prof. McGonagle said wearied.

"Good night Prof. I think I will go to bed to." Hermione said. Her and the cat went to bed. Where they drifted off into fitful slumber.


	4. Dreaming? Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter. This is a short chapter.

Hermione had a good dream but it felt like it should have been a nightmare. She had arms around her feminine arms. It was weird but they felt nice, long pale arms. But she began to recognize these arms from somewhere.

This was the second time the skin slipped off Belatrix. But this time the girl definitely woke up. It was bad very bad. Maybe she could make her think it was a dream. Belatrix began to making comfort noises.

She then recognize these arms for Malfoy Manor. The evil which Belatrix had her arms rapped around her. Hermione obviously thought she was about to get strangled so her pulse began to race. What was up with the comforting noises? Thinking she was still in a dream she flipped around hoping the dream would switch to maybe Ron but it didn't. She look in to Belatrix's eyes. It was about to get bad Hermione thought,

"Sinclair wake me up" Hermione hoped out loud.

Okay she thinks she's dreaming Bellatrix thought. She needs to do something.

Okay this is not going to be a pleasant dream. But then something unexpected happened at least to Hermione a kiss. It was passionate and loving It was far too good for coming from such a bad person.

"Are you ok my love." Belatrix said.

Make her think it's a weird dream Bellatrix thought. Hermione looks so surprised it was cute Bellatrix mused and oh my it was a very good kiss. What was she doing she was the dark lords right hand, and she was enjoying this.

"Umm auu Yes?" Hermione Stammered in reply.

"Go back to sleep your safe. Your in my arms now." Belatrix said serenely.

"Umm humm what the… Are you my wife?" Hermione said confused and with worry in her voice.

Where did that come from Bellatrix and Hermione thought simultaneously. This is going most likely hurt Bellatrix's heart in the long run. But this would most likely be one of the only time she could maybe feel loved in the upcoming years.

"Yes I am your wife, Silly girl who else would I be?" Belatrix said with a smile.

"Bellatrix Lestrange the cruel evil death eater." Hermione reply coldly.

"Not anymore I changed for you. And I am Bellatrix Black and your Hermione Black."

Okay I must be dreaming or maybe a nightmare Hermione thought. Married to Bellatrix what a weird thing to dream.

"I took your last name?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Yes you did." Bellatrix said thinking maybe the last name was a little too much.

"So umm my wife." Hermione said the words tasting weird on her tongue.

"Yes love" Bellatrix Said. Thinking how little she used her voice in the past days and how these words tasted weird, but nice.

"How can you love someone who you tortured?" Hermione inquired

Bellatrix was taken by this question. She didn't rightly know why, she wanted to hit the dirty mud blood girl who stole her pureblood heart. She knew that would help break the illusion of the dream though. But then something came to her.

"Because you make me want to be better. You make me feel loved" Bellatrix said kissing her.

"Love for me? A mud blood?" Hermione said

"Yes…" Bellatrix said

Hermione cuddled in closer, kissing Bellatrix's neck. Bliss, Bellatrix thought How could something this wrong feel so right. A few minutes past and Hermione was asleep. The dark Which was petting the Granger girls hair. She pulled back on the Skin Walkers skin and drifted back to sleep.


	5. Lost in Thought Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter. This chapter wes originally going to be longer but it came to a nice close.

Hermione woke up in the morning somewhat disturbed. The dream was like a nightmare but it wasn't. Bellatrix Black was her wife and in love with her. She got up and began to walk to the dining hall still in a weird haze. She sat down beside Luna.

"Hello, How is your cat?" Luna said

"Hmm, oh Good, she somewhere" Hermione she had forgotten completely about Sinclair's magical condition. She wasn't there in the morning when Hermione had woken up.

"I think Prof. McGonagle, Wanted to run some test on your cat you probably should find her." Luna said

"Yeah, I better go look for her." Hermione said getting up still nibbling on a piece of toast.

Hermione wandered off looking for Sinclair. She kept thinking about the dream involving Bellatrix when a quote came to her mind.

"My only love sprung from my only hate!

Too early seen unknown, and known too late!

Prodigious birth of love it is to me,

That I must love a loathed enemy"

Great Shakespeare and Romeo and Juliet at that, Hermione thought annoyed. It was purely conjecture Bellatrix was dead and she hated her. Hermione had the scars to prove it. It wouldn't be a good loving relationship it would be a sad cruel relationship Ron

with loving. But why couldn't she get those raven curls out of her head.

Hermione found the Sinclair where she originally found the cat next to a rock in the grounds. The cat had her charm bag.

"There you are. How did you get out here and why do you have my bag?" Hermione said confused.

The cat ran off towards the Forbidden Forest with the bag in her mouth. Hermione pursued the cat. The forest was dark and Sinclair was sitting in one of the few places with dappled sun light. A wand right beside her. Hermione approached cautiously. When she got a yard away the cat began to shift into the form of a woman with dark hair.

Bellatrix was happy the plan was going quite well so far. Belatrix grab the wand. Hermione also grabbed at the wand. Bellatrix smiled, Hermione looked frightened. The air began to pop and crackle with powerful magic and both of them vanished abruptly


	6. Here we are Chapter 6

Here we are

I do not own Harry Potter.

They appeared in a forest clearing surrounded by black crows that promptly flew off. Hermione Look at Bellatrix with fear in her eyes. Bellatrix looked at Hermione with a smile.

"Meow" Bellatrix said with a smirk.

"You're supposed to be dead" Hermione said with terror.

"But I'm not" Bellatrix said still smiling.

"…You were my cat?" Hermione said.

"Yes I was" Bellatrix said still smiling

"But why?"Hermione said.

"Because I needed to hide and no one would look for me with a mudblood" Bellatrix said

"Why did you kidnap me? You could've just vanished… Oh, oh no you're going to kill me" Hermione said with fear.

"I am not going to kill you not yet" Bellatrix said darkly.

"But why did you abduct me?" Hermione said confused.

"… Because I can, I needed to"Bellatrix said

"But why?" Hermione said

Bellatrix slapped Hermione.

"No more questions… Right now…" Bellatrix said annoyed.

"…ok miss Black" Hermione said confused but then realized what she said. Her eyes got wide. Bellatrix looked at Hermione With surprise.

"I haven't had that name in a long time. " Bellatrix said with the ghost of a smile.

"Where do you suppose we are?" added Bellatrix

"You don't know where we are?" Hermione said surprise

"Yeah I kind of just let the magic take us" Bellatrix said offhandedly.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? You could've killed us or at the very least splinched us" Hermione said quickly looking over limbs.

"Of course I do but, you see I don't care"Belatrix offhandedly

Hermione found a bit of a odd cut on her right elbow she moved her hand, good it work but then realized it wasn't her hand. It was Bellatrix's hand. She looked at Bellatrix hand and began to cry.

"… What's wrong?"Bellatrix asked

"Oh I'm just kidnapped by a mad woman and I now have her hand… And to top it all off we'll lost" Hermione said between tears.

Bellatrix gave Hermione a strange look and then looked at her hands. Strange she could tell this wasn't her right hand she then noticed something. The word mudblood was now cut in her arm. It would have to be this arm wouldn't it, Bellatrix thought.

"… Well let's find out where we are."Bellatrix said

"Still looks like Scotland"Hermione stated still with some tears in her eyes.

They began to walk after a half-hour of walking they came across a road. As they began to walk down the road Hermione noticed something strange. The Muggle cars ware on the wrong side and even though it was late morning when they left it now looked like late afternoon

"I think we might be on the continent maybe, France or Belgium" Hermione stated

"Ok but why is that stop sign in English?" Bellatrix asked rhetorically

"We could be in the Americas or maybe Australia or New Zealand." Hermione Said

"America" Belatrix stated pointing at a road sign 'You are now leaving Tennessee' it read

"You don't happen to have any Muggle money do you?" Hermione asked expecting a no

"10£" Bellatrix said "at least that's what I think they are called, I'm still wondering why it is made of paper"

"We might be able to exchange it at a bank."Hermione said

"Exchange it for what?"Bellatrix inquired in a board tone

"The Americans currency it's different from Britain's" Hermione Stated

"Hehe They're never find me now" Bellatrix chuckled

Hermione felt a chill go down her neck.

"Why did you take me?" Hermione Inquired quickly

"Because we didn't want to leave you behind with the worthless people,"

After that both of them began to walk in silence until Bellatrix saw a overgrown side road.

"Show we find out what's at the end of this road." Bellatrix said

"It's getting dark" Hermione Stated

"It should be fun, I've got a wand I will protect you"Bellatrix said

This didn't reassure Hermione. As they began to walk down the foreboding path, It wasn't much of a road anymore. They saw lights dance in the trees.

"Willow-of-the-wisps." Hermione stated

"Yes we must be close to a swamp."Bellatrix said

They continued walking down but now it Was even less of a road and more of a very winding path.

"Loomis" Bellatrix said and her wand tip began to glow.

They continued walking the ground became marshy. When all of a sudden the ground just gave away taking both girls down under the mud. Bellatrix quickly grabbed Hermione and began to cast some spells to get out of the mud. But it seemed to drag them along when all of a sudden. They came out of the marsh at the door of a foreboding looking Victorian house.

It was obviously a wizards residence with the enchanted mud and it had wards on it to protect it from the eyes of Muggles. But it looked abandoned now Virginia Creepers and Poison Ivy grew up it's sites. Other then the Willow-of-the-wisps lights being reflected in the windows there was no light coming from within.

Bellatrix tried the door to find it was locked. She pulled out her wand and cast a spell on it to no effect. Hermione put her right hand on it and the door popped open. To reveal a Dusty mudroom with some old ropes and coats most of them moth eaten. They went through into the parlor the entire place was dusty. The place reminded Hermione of Grimalled Place.

"Well it looks like we found a place to stay for a while."Bellatrix said with a smile


	7. Hostage Chapter 7

Hostage

I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione inter the hallway a grand staircase stood to the right just before it a door leading to a living room it was cozy. A small fireplace that did not look like it was lit in quite some time stood as the focal point of the room with two large chairs facing it.

"I'm tired" Belatrix said going up to at the chairs

"Yes disapparate can do that" Hermione said

"Come sit with me" Bellatrix said

Hermione Walked over and sat down beside her abductor. This was surreal why was she here with this cruel woman this death eater. The chair was comfortable though and Bellatrix conjured some logs and Then lit them. Her wand was still in the Forbidden Forest she remembered.

"So Hermione do you like me?" Bellatrix said

"You're cruel, you may be evil your black hearted." Hermione Said

"Yes yes you think I'm villain but you didn't answer my question" Bellatrix said

"I don't know you put this scar in my arm…" Hermione replied

"I have that scar now It's kind of strange paired with my tattoo." Bellatrix Interrupted

"You kidnapped me you tortured many people I know."Hermione replied

"...do you think I can change your mind?" Bellatrix ask

"Why do you care?" Hermione ask annoyed

"I don't know" Bellatrix replied "But I do…" she finished in a quiet voice

"You could let me go"Hermione said

"Anything else?" Bellatrix asked with a glare.

"I don't know, But you're going to have a hard time getting me to" Hermione said

"Yes but that doesn't stop me from trying to" Bellatrix said "Shall we explore the rest of the house?" She asked.

"I guess" Hermione replied getting up out of her comfortable chair. She went back out in the hallway without even checking to see if Bellatrix was behind her. She went up the Grand staircase. A mahogany and oak Inlay construction covered with years of dust. There seem to be five rooms upstairs including a rather large bath room and two bedrooms. None of these rooms particularly interested Hermione currently. Till she went to the last one it was a rather grand library study. Books lined the walls and a small spiral staircase let up to a second balcony of books. A large desk sat in the middle of the room strewn with books and other items of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione Sat down and began going through The various papers and books. She found some dials and switches under some of the paper. And she Experimentally started to flip some.

Bellatrix watch Hermione go through the books and papers for a long while lost in thought. Mud girl, what have you done to ensnare my heart so she thought. This was going to be complicated that Ron boy all of her friends really would all be looking for her of course they did run far. If she could convince the girl to… what, her to what. Be her friend she didn't need friends… but they was more to that she wanted more she admitted to herself. That night the skin slipped off was now one of her most pleasant memories she wanted more than just having her as a captive.

"Bellatrix, Did it look like it was going to rain when we got here?" Hermione Inquired looking out the torn curtains in the window.

"No it did not my love" Bellatrix was surprised she didn't mean to utter that last bit.

But Hermione did not notice. She was looking out the window.

"yeah we are also on the waterfront now." Hermione said.

"What?" Bellatrix Said.

"Yeah we are on the coast. We could've teleported." Hermione restated.

"Could it just be an illusion?" Bellatrix question.

"It could be an illusion" Hermione replied.

"Would you like to go figure this out?" Bellatrix Inquired.

"I guess." Hermione Said.

They stepped outside into the salty air. Hermione look back at the house it was still the same house covered in Virginia creeper some poison ivy. In the distance a small village twinkle with the electric lights. But the storm look like it was just about to break.

"We moved. I would say we should get some groceries but that looks like rain." Hermione stated.

"We are witches" Bellatrix Said.

"Yes but the last time we went somewhere you could've killed us" Hermione Said annoyed

"I could leave you behind. But you might run off." Bellatrix said

"No I wouldn't" Hermione said unconvincingly.

"I could put you in a body bind."Bellatrix said with a smirk.

"I suppose, But what do you know about muggles I'm mean your dress very strange and the money you have isn't from this country." Hermione stated

"So you want to come along?" Said Bellatrix.

"No I don't." Hermione Said quickly.

"No I will bring you along" Bellatrix said

Bellatrix pulled her wand out of her pocket and she cast a quick spell and they ware off.

Hermione giggled this plan should work, reverse psychology. She could just slip away, once they got to town.


End file.
